Don't Leave Me
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: A war's coming. Magnus and Alec are feeling the effects.


**OMG this turned out so much longer than I expected X_X. Let me see what to say...Rated K until the final part where it is ****_definitely rated M_****. Sweet romantic M, but still M. Prompted on ****_Tumblr_****. I have ****_never_**** used this many POVs in a one shot before, but I think it worked out well.**

**Well that's it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you, Magnus."

The words were like acid in his mouth. He'd have given everything not to have to say them, but here he was, saying them. They hurt more than he'd ever imagined.

Alec's heart was pounding, his eyes were burning with tears he was trying to push back as hard as he could, while he watched Magnus sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands. The Warlock's shoulders were shaking, and Alec knew he was crying. The urge to go to him and wrap his arms around him was enormous, but he resisted that urge. He couldn't, not anymore.

"Why, Alec?" Magnus whispered. "Why would you do this to me? To you?"

"Because it's true." It hurt saying it, but it had to be done. "I don't…I don't _love _you anymore, Magnus. I hate hurting you, but I have to follow my heart." It was like he was swallowing twenty razor sharp knives. Every single letter hurt in his throat, burned his tongue.

A sob tore through the Warlock's body, and Alec's heart stopped. _I'm sorry, Magnus. I'm so sorry. "_You don't mean that." Magnus looked up, his yellow eyes were rimmed with red, his cheeks stained with tears. "You _can't_ mean that."

"But I do. I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec took his jacket and his packed bag and turned to the door. "I don't want to see you anymore. _Ever_." He quickly slammed the door behind him, and ran down the stairs, his heart tearing in a thousand pieces. He had hoped this would never come to pass, but it was happening. No matter how much it hurt, things were better this way. This would stop either of them from hurting too much.

**—Malec—**

"_Alec please_!" Magnus murmured, long after the Shadowhunter had gone. His heart felt like it had been torn out of his chest and danced upon by a thousand horses, before being forcefully slammed back in.

Alec had left him. The thing Magnus had always feared the most, the thing that would absolutely destroy him, and it had happened. Without him being able to do a _single_ thing about it. "Alec, come back." he whispered. He needed the Shadowhunter. His tears were spilling from his eyes, staining his shirt.

Chairman Meow jumped on his lap, rubbing his little head against the Warlock's stomach. Magnus tightened his arms around the cat and sobbed silently in the cat's fur. He felt weaker, more vulnerable than ever before. He had lain his heart out to Alec, and the Shadowhunter had stabbed it over and over again, until nothing remained. "Come back. _Come back_." he sobbed, and the cat meowed softly to soothe him.

_It's going to be okay, _the meow seemed to mean. _You'll get through this. I will be here._

"I know you'll be. But I won't get through this. I won't ever get through this."

"_Meow._"

"Alec won't come back. He doesn't love me anymore, and my life means nothing without him in it." He sat the cat down on the ground and stumbled towards the bedroom, where he flung himself onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows. He was but the shell of a man now, empty, broken, alone. He would never survive without Alec. He knew that.

**—Malec—**

"You did _what_?!" Alec cringed at his sister harsh, shouted words. They were in the training centre, sparring together. Alec had just told her what he did a couple of days ago, and Isabelle didn't like it at all. She tackled him, pushing him to the ground with a blade to his throat. Her face was furious. "You _broke up with Magnus_?! Have you gone mental?! Did Sebastian take possession of you, too?!" Alec lifted his hips and threw his sister off, grabbing his own seraph blade. She was too quick, however; her whip had already latched itself around his wrist and he was yanked forward forcefully, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. He caught himself well, rolling over the ground and jumping back up, ready for another lash of her whip. He caught it this time, ignoring the vicious sting, yanking at it, causing her to lose her balance.

"I did it because I had to, Isabelle. It's easier this way!" She couldn't understand how much he was hurting right now. Every time he thought of Magnus, or even the colour yellow, he felt like he was going to cough up his heart.

"_Easier?_ Did you really just say that?!" Isabelle screamed. They had stopped fighting, and they were now standing a few feet away from each other, staring angrily. "Magnus is your one true love, Alexander Lightwood! You _can't_ break up with him!"

"There's a war coming, Izzy! Are you suggesting that we stay together until then, and then have to watch each other _die_?! I won't put Magnus through that pain! I can't do that to him!"

"Don't you think that's _his_ decision to make?!"

Alec turned his back on his sister, not wanting her to see how much this hurt him. Leaving Magnus had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It still hurt. Thinking about the Warlock, thinking about _them_. Didn't Isabelle understand that this was as hard to him as it probably was to the Warlock? Heck, it was probably harder for him than for Magnus, because it was commonly known that he loved Magnus more than Magnus loved him. He'd never blamed him. Magnus was 800 years old. After such a time, one is bound to get less attached to people.

Suddenly, he was on his back, Isabelle on top of him, her whips wrapped around his neck in a tight grip. He could scarcely breathe. "Look at you. You didn't even hear me coming. You always hear me, you always hear _everyone_. Look at what this is doing to you! Can't you see that breaking up with Magnus is the most reckless and foolish thing you could've done?!"

"I _won't_ hurt him by dying in his arms, Isabelle!"

"And you think breaking up with him is going to stop him from hurting when you die?"

Alec bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. Isabelle was still not releasing him. "Yes."

"You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Nephilim." Alec flinched, he'd heard the words before, only they'd been spoken with much more affection. Now they were spit at him, a poison that went straight to his heart. "Magnus will hurt even more now, because if you die - which is still a BIG IF - he will feel guilty about not being there to protect you, to take the fall for you!"

Alec was fed up. Out of the blue, he started yelling, "I DON'T WANT HIM TO TAKE THE FALL FOR ME, I DON'T WANT HIM TO FEEL GUILTY, BECAUSE THIS IS ALL ME, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Isabelle recoiled, her eyes wide with shock. "It's all my fault! Everything, every ounce of hurt in his life is because of _me_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I died. I saw it, for a moment, I was hovering over myself, and I saw him. He held me, my body in his arms, and he was crying. Crying like the world had just ended for him. He was so hurt and angry, and that was _my_ fault. I died, and it nearly killed him. I can't do that to him."

"Alec, that was only a _dream_!" Isabelle shook her head, rolling the whip around her wrist. The dream she was referring to had occurred three months ago, the night Jace had died and come back from the dead. But it didn't matter, dreams meant something more than what they appeared. And if his dying would hurt Magnus like _that_. "You are the most ignorant person I have ever met. Good luck with your miserable life, Alec. It will hurt." With that, she left him, in the training centre, alone and at the brink of tears.

"It already does." he whispered, sinking down to his knees and sobbing softly, his heart breaking further than it already had.

**—Malec—**

Isabelle paced through the hallways, fuming and cursing her idiotic big brother. He had absolutely no idea what he'd just done, he had destroyed two futures in one blow. This wasn't going to happen, not on her watch. She left the Institute, and grabbed her car to bring her to Brooklyn. She was going to talk to Magnus. Now.

She drove quickly, ignoring most of the stop signs and traffic lights. She had to help her brother. Because of that, it took her about two minutes to get from one end of the city to the other. She must've been flashed three times, but at least she was here. She dashed up the stairs and banged on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the Warlock's voice yelled from behind the door, but she banged again. "DID I NOT TELL YOU…!" The door slammed open, and Magnus stood in the doorway, fuming and angry. "Isabelle."

"I need to talk to you." Isabelle said, breathlessly.

"Go away. I can't talk to you." He made a move to close the door, but Isabelle blocked it.

"This is important. My brother is hurting."

Magnus's eyes were stone cold, not a spark of pity or any emotions at all was in them. It made Isabelle shiver. "Is he? Well, I won't help anymore."

"I don't need your help, you just need to listen to what I have to say. I know you still love him." She was getting desperate. Alec had cut deep into the Warlock's heart. She wasn't sure if the knife could be taken out again.

"That's irrelevant, Alexander broke up with me, _he _doesn't love _me_ anymore." He pushed against the door, but Isabelle held on. "Isabelle, go away."

"No. My brother still loves you. For God's sake, I don't think he'll love anyone else ever!"

"Don't be stupid."

Isabelle closed her eyes briefly. "Let me in, allow me to explain. _Please_. For my brother's sake."

Magnus groaned. "I don't know why I keep doing this. I should've learned my lesson by now. Fuck it, just come in and I hope you'll get enormous pleasure from my pain." he spat and opened the door, before pacing briskly back to the living room. Isabelle followed gingerly.

The apartment was a mess. The otherwise so tidy (when his apartment was concerned) Warlock, hadn't cleaned up in days. Empty cans of Coke, beer and worse were strewn all over the floor, clothes thrown in corners. Chairman Meow was sitting unhappily in the only clean spot in the room; the window sill. "Magnus, this is ridiculous, you need to get out."

"I don't _need_ to do anything, and if you're going to lecture me about how to live my life, then don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Isabelle raised her hands in defence, admitting defeat, and pushing the days' worth of papers and Taiwanese take-away cartons off the couch, taking a seat. "Magnus, Alec still loves you."

Magnus scoffed, kicking a pile of clothes out of a chair and falling into it. He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was hanging limply down his head, not one of the strands spiked. There were bags under his eyes, eyes that were red with tears. His skin was extremely pale, his yellow eyes hollow and lifeless. He was wearing baggy clothing, nothing at all like the fashionable jeans and suits he normally wore. Isabelle was amazed and horrified at the same time that her brother had this kind of impact on an 800 year old Warlock. "Yeah right. He was standing right there when he told me he 'didn't love me anymore'. So yeah, sorry if I'm not taking your word for it."

Isabelle bit her lip. Idiot of a brother! "You should. He loves you so much he's willing to give you up."

Magnus frowned as if he was in pain, and he closed his eyes. "Will you please be straightforward about this, because let me tell you something, I am _not _in the mood for…"

"Magnus, he broke up with you to keep you safe!" Isabelle said loudly, over Magnus's monotone voice. Magnus fell silent, astounded and suddenly at full attention. "He loves you. He loves you so much his Shadowhunting skills are suffering because of it. I can hear him at night. I can hear him whimper, crying out your name into the dark. I thought he was just having nightmares, but after he told me today what he'd done…" Isabelle flinches as she remembers last night, where she'd had to slap Alec so hard to wake him that his cheek still held her hand print the next morning. His cries had awoken her from her sleep. Tears had been streaming down his face when she'd found him, tangled up in his sheets, sweating like crazy. He'd been shouting Magnus's name. He'd cried into her shoulder for a very long time after waking up, and she hadn't been able to say anything soothing, because he flat-out refused to tell her what was happening to him.

"But then why…" Magnus said, his voice softer now, a whisper. Chairman Meow's ears were standing at attention, as if he was listening in.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt. There's a war coming, Magnus. You know it, I know it, every Shadowhunter and Downworlder knows it." Isabelle sighed, she was finally getting through to Magnus. "He's so afraid to lose you. But he's even more afraid that you'll lose him."

Magnus started laughing, and put his head in his hands. "Doesn't he know that I'm willing to take that risk?"

"No. He doesn't. Or he doesn't care. Either way, he broke up with you, only because he wants to spare you the pain he thinks he's infliciting on you, simply by being with you." She saw she'd done it. She'd gotten through to the Warlock. Everything was going to be all right now.

"That stupid, _stupid_ Shadowhunter." Magnus scolded, but his tone was soft and loving.

"That's what I said."

Magnus was suddenly up on his feet, colour returning to his face, light sparking in his yellow eyes. With one snap of his finger, the place was tidied up. The Chairman jumped off his spot on the window sill, meowed once and nestled himself on the couch. Isabelle couldn't suppress a smile. This was the Magnus her brother loved, and she tolerated. "I need to go see him. I need to tell him that it's my choice."

"You go do that. I'll go do some girl things away from the Institute for a while." She stood up and smiled once more. "It'll take a lot to convince him, Magnus. It won't be easy."

"It's never easy with him." Magnus murmured, while he frantically gathered some clothes together.

"Good luck."

"Isabelle!" he called, when she was nearly at the door, she turned and saw him standing in the hallway, his eyes wide and alive, clothes in his arms. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I hate to see my brother hurting. As much as it pain me to admit it, I hate to see _you_ hurting."

Magnus smirked. "Thank you."

"Hurry up, before my brother dies of old age." Isabelle left the apartment with a lighter heart. She had a feeling all was going to be okay now. Well, not _all_, but at least her brother would be better.

**—Malec—**

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was cleaned up instantly, fresh clothes on his body, his hair suddenly not so limp anymore. All he had to do was apply some hair gel (he never used Magic for that, not after the first time he tried that and nearly got his hair singed off).

He owed the Lightwood girl big time now. So Alec still loved him, but broke up with him to protect him? Not going to happen, not while Magnus was still breathing. He would never allow Alec to slip away from him over such a terrible reason. If the Shadowhunter truly didn't love him anymore…okay, he could accept that (although it would destroy him), but not a flimsy excuse like this one. 'To protect you'. Right. As if the 800 year old Warlock needed protection.

He stared at his mirror reflection. His hair was perfect again (it had been days since he'd done anything with it), and his skin was flushed with colour. Time to go get his boyfriend back. The Chairman was purring happily on the couch, and Magnus went over to give him an apologetic pat on the head. "Sorry for the past couple of days, Chairman. That wasn't fair to you." The cat meowed softly, rolled over once and tapped his paw to his hand. Forgiveness. "Thanks. I'm going to get my boyfriend back now. Maybe I'll be home in ten minutes, maybe in ten days. Who knows?" He spun on his feet and left the apartment, after snapping his fingers once to make sure the Chairman had diner.

Then he raced down the stairs, forgetting everything around him, and he hoped on the subway to the Institute. He could've send himself there, but he felt like he should at least do _something _the normal way. He may not have Magic for the rest of his life, so he'd better get used to it. It took far too long, but in the end, he was standing in front of the Institute. Or rather, to the side of it, under Alec's window. He'd been here before. Their first date. And their second. He smiled at the memory, then let himself float upwards towards the Shadowhunter's window. Alec was sitting on his bed, back to the window, head hung low, his shoulders shaking. Magnus felt his stomach contract. Alec was crying. For a moment, the really, really mean side of Magnus considered letting the Shadowhunter hurt for a few more days, but Magnus pushed it off. Of course he wouldn't do that. He wasn't _that_ mean. He lifted his hand and knocked twice.

Alec fell off the bed instantly, and Magnus chuckled. No matter what the situation, that was funny. Alec's black haired head appeared above the bed. Magnus immediately stopped laughing; he looked horrible. Alec was pale, his eyes were red, and his black hair wasn't as shiny anymore. He looked severely depressed. Alec's words formed words. _No_.

"Let me in, Alec." Magnus said calmly. Alec shook his head, his eyes wide with shock and fear. The Warlock sighed, before snapping his fingers. The window clicked open without any trouble.

"That's breaking and entering!" managed Alec, as Magnus floated in.

"Oh shut up." Magnus said, rolling his eyes while closing the window behind him. Another snap of his fingers and the lock on the door clicked in place. They were alone.

"You can't be here. I broke up with you, Magnus."

"Yes, and you seem to be dealing well with that."

"I wasn't crying about us." Alec said, but his voice broke and he didn't seem genuine.

Magnus crossed his arms. "No, sure you weren't. Isabelle told me everything."

Alec froze. "_Isabelle_. She shouldn't meddle with things she doesn't understand." He was angry. Of course he was angry, Magnus hadn't expected anything different from the fierce Lightwood Shadowhunter. "God damn it!"

"Listen…"

But Alec interrupted him, and Magnus didn't think he had ever seen such anger in those blue eyes. Anger directed at him. "No, _you_ listen! If Isabelle told you, then you know why I broke up with you, and then you also know that it's better this way!" Alec shouted, his blue eyes piercing with anger and hurt. "I know I can't stand to see you get hurt, and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to stand it either if _I _got hurt! So there. We should not see each other again."

Magnus took a step forward. "But _you_ don't get to make that decision for me, Alexander!" he said, loudly, but he didn't shout. He had to convince Alec, not push him away. "I want to make my own decisions!"

"But I can't hurt you! I physically wouldn't be able to stand it if I hurt you!"

Magnus's eyes narrowed at him. "You're hurting me now." It was a low blow, Magnus knew that, and he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But he didn't take them back, because they seemed to stir something in Alec.

"I - I don't…I'm _sorry_. I really, really am. But this is for the better. The sooner you see that, the sooner you'll get over me." Alec turned his back to the Warlock, and his head hung. "That won't be too difficult."

Magnus completely froze. That was what Alec thought? That he would get over this easily? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alec shrugged. "Just…common knowledge is that I loved you more than you loved me. It's not rocket science to figure that out. You're eight hundred years old. I'm eigh_teen_. You're used to it." His voice broke at the end, and Magnus's throat was dry as he listened to Alec sprout nonsense from his mouth.

Something inside him snapped. He took two strides over to Alec, turned him around and slammed him against the wall. He heard him gasp, but he hardly cared. "No!" he yelled. Alec stared at him, panting, his lips parted and his eyes wide. "You don't understand a single thing about me! You are _everything_ to me!_Everything!_ You're the only one to have make me feel like I belong in this world! You're the one, Alec, and deep down you_ know_ that!" Alec simply stared at him, and Magnus was getting angrier and angrier. "YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR ME! IF I CHOSE TO BE WITH YOU, NO MATTER WHAT CAN HAPPEN TO MY HEART, THAT IS _MY _DECISION!" He heard himself scream so loudly, and felt more than saw Alec cringe away from him. It brought him back to earth slightly. He released Alec as if he'd been stung by bees and turned his back, taking a deep breath. "If you want to break up with me, it'll have to be because _you_ don't want to be with me anymore. Not because you think I'll get hurt. Not because you don't want to hurt me." Hot tears streamed down his cheeks suddenly, he hadn't even felt them coming.

"Magnus…" Alec said, and he sounded resigned.

"Let me finish, please." Magnus murmured. Alec fell silent, and Magnus spoke to his shoes instead of the Shadowhunter behind him. "I want to be with you. No matter what the cost. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be able to laugh and cry with and because of you, because that is what love is. It can't all be rainbows and butterflies. A coin has two sides, and so does love. And I _love _you, Alexander Lightwood."

"Magnus…" Alec said again, and there was pain, so much pain in those two syllables. Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder, and he let out a single sob. "I love you, I love you so so so _so_ much. So much it hurts. It hurts not knowing what will happen to us. It hurts not knowing if you love me as much as I love you. It just hurts, because every single day I wake up knowing I might never see you again." Alec was softly crying, too, now. "And the _idea_ of not having you in my arms, of not seeing you again…it kills me. So I thought…maybe if I do it first, it won't hurt as much. Maybe if I break it off before either of us dies…I thought it would hurt less." He laughed softly, a broken, painful laugh. "I was so wrong."

Magnus turned around and the Shadowhunter and the Warlock looked at each other for a long, silent while. "So? What does this make us?" Magnus asked eventually. Their eye-sexy just wasn't doing it. He had to be close to Alec. He had to hold him, kiss him, stroke him, _love _him. ASAP.

"Screwed?" Alec suggested weakly.

Magnus laughed, and another tear escaped his eye. "I love you, Alec. That's all I know, and all I care about." He extended his hand toward Alec, hoping he would take it. Alec stared at the hand for a couple of seconds, and for a second, Magnus feared Alec would still refuse him, turn him down…leave him again. But then Alec lifted his hand, slipping it into Magnus's. They looked at each other, and then they fell in each other's arms. Magnus pulled Alec impossibly close to his body, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"I love you." cried Alec into Magnus's chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Magnus rested his hand on his lover's head, kissing his temple softly. "It's okay, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I will always love you, and I will always choose you." He held tight to his Shadowhunter, the man that held his heart in his hands, and felt hot tears spill over his cheeks. He had been so close to losing it all, his heart, his soul, his one and only love. "Does this mean we're together?" he asked softly, because he wanted to be sure.

Alec tore his face away from the Warlock's chest and looked up, his eyes were red and puffy, but there was a smile on his lips. "Yes." Before he could say anything else, Magnus crushed him back against him, fresh tears staining his cheeks. His heart was aching with relief. "Magnus?" Alec pushed himself off softly, just far enough so that they could look at each other. "These past few days have made me realize something. I can't, physically, be apart from you. It hurts so much, it nearly kills me. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't concentrate."

Magnus's entire being warmed at the words. "Oh my darling…" he whispered, hugging him again. "I love you. I'm here. We'll get through this."

Alec cried again, and so did Magnus. It took them a long time to recover, but when they did, they felt so much love and peacefulness, that it had all almost been worth it. _Almost_.

"Are you okay? I slammed you against that wall pretty hard." Magnus said, apologetic. Alec laughed, tightening his arms around Magnus once more.

"Well, that was the part I least dreaded."

"You looked scared." Magnus felt like he had to apologise, although he was the one who was hurt in the past couple of days, and Alec the hurter. If that was even a word.

"Well, then you suck at reading expressions. I wasn't scared. Startled, yes. But my main feeling at that moment was, I'm sorry to say, _arousal_."

Magnus smirked. "I'm having a bad influence on you, that you get aroused while fighting with me."

Alec pressed himself on his tiptoes. "I don't know, I liked your dominance at that particular moment. Of course, it was completely out of place and I shouldn't have felt it…but I did." Their lips touched, and Magnus placed his hands on Alec's shoulder.

"Well then." he said, and pushed him back, hard against the wall. Alec gasped, but reciprocated quite quickly. His arms were around Magnus's neck and their lips clashed, not so softly this time. His entire being sang with happiness, his blood raced with fiery passion, his heart pounded to match Alec's. "That's what you want?" Magnus growled.

Alec groaned when the Warlock bit down on the sensitive spot in his neck. "God yes." Magnus grabbed Alec's hands and pinned them up against the wall. "I want you so bad, Magnus. I want you now."

Magnus laced his fingers through Alec's, nipping and kissing his neck, pressing his body hard against the wall. They were so needy. Their need for each other was massive. "You'll have me, for all eternity, my love."

"But I _need_ you now. I need you _naked_ now." groaned Alec in Magnus's ear and Magnus shuddered. He felt the same, he wanted Alec, but he _needed_ him on the bed without clothes _now_. So he turned his lover around, and - while still kissing him - pushed him backwards towards the bed. A gentle push was enough to make the Shadowhunter fall backwards on the mattress. Magnus stood over him, smirking as he began shedding his denim jacket, and unbuckling his belt.

Alec was panting, his blue eyes fixed on Magnus's, his face filled with anticipation. "I love you, Magnus." he said, his words blurred together slightly, his eyes glazed over as Magnus stepped out of his trousers. Magnus let himself fall forward, and caught himself before he fell completely on top of Alec. Their noses were inches from touching, their eyes fixed on each other. "I love you." Alec whispered again.

Magnus stroked Alec's black hair out of the young Shadowhunter's face, smiling with all the love he had. He was okay now. Alec was back in his arms. It was like he'd never left. Magnus could still feel the slight ache in his heart, but the love and gratefulness had the upper hand right now. "Don't ever - _ever _- leave me again. Okay? Not like this. Please." He heard his own voice shake, part of him hated the weakness, but the other part loved it. He felt human again, for the first time in centuries.

Alec reached up to touch Magnus's cheek, his long fingers stroking the Warlock's skin softly. "I promise. From now on, it's you and me against the world." Magnus closed the distance between them, and when they kissed, it seemed like the entire world fell away around them. The only thing that remained was them, and the bed below them. Alec grabbed Magnus's shoulders and rolled him over, resting one knee in between the Warlock's legs. "You and me," whispered Alec.

Magnus slid one hand down the Shadowhunter's body, and rested it on his crotch. "Against the world." he added, and he tightened his grip a bit, causing Alec to gasp. Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, and Magnus took advantage of the Shadowhunter's weakness. He rolled them over and started undoing every button and lace that was preventing him from coming in contact with naked skin.

"Magnus…" Alec groaned, arching his back up to get closer to Magnus. His breathing was laboured, his skin crawling. Magnus unbuttoned Alec's jeans, and started to push them down, pressing kisses to Alec's skin in the process.

"Patience, my darling." whispered Magnus, biting his lover's inner thigh. "You need it with me. I have enough to last several days."

"_Clearly_." Alec said, sharply inhaling.

Mangus laughed against Alec's skin, making him shiver. "Don't get cocky with me." he growled, but he didn't really mean it. He liked it when Alec was cocky. Then he pushed Alec's jeans off all the way, exposing the last bit of skin, the bit he liked the most of all. He blew softly on the tip of Alec's considerable length, making him moan.

"Magnus, please just…oh _God,_" Alec interrupted himself when his length was enveloped by Magnus's lips. Magnus almost came then and there himself, because it felt so incredibly good to have his way with Alec again. "_Magnus_, I've missed you so _much!" _Magnus continued to tease him with his tongue, his teeth and his lips, intending on giving Alec his orgasm as fast as possible. The Shadowhunter deserved at least one, because Magnus would be the one inside Alec. He always was, unless Alec was in one of his delicious dominating moods. Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus's short hair, moaning and panting as Magnus drove him to the precipice. Magnus could feel it when Alec was right at the edge, and gave one last, slow suck. The room was immediately filled with the most desperate and satisfying screams ever, as Alec exploded. Magnus swallowed Alec's come greedily, having gone far too long with the Shadowhunter, then wiped his lips, before pushing himself up and kissing Alec hard. "I love you, I love you." Alec whimpered. "I need you inside me. _Now._ Please."

Magnus snapped his fingers and lube appeared on the night stand. He gently turned Alec on his side, so that his back was against the Warlock's chest. Magnus kissed Alec's neck briefly, before reaching over for the lube. He squirted a generous amount of it on his fingers and, while continuing to kiss his boyfriend, began to push one finger inside. Alec gasped into the kiss, and Magnus felt him tense up and relax under him. It had been far too long. When the Shadowhunter was relaxed enough, Magnus inserted a second finger to prepare him for Magnus's throbbing member. He wanted Alec now, but he knew he had to have some patience. Neither would enjoy it if there weren't sufficiently prepared.

Alec's hands went behind Magnus's head to pull him into a passionate kiss. "Magnus, I need you inside me, now. Please, I'm ready." he groaned. Magnus removed his fingers, making Alec moan at the loss, and coated his member with lube. His right arms went underneath Alec's head to support him, and the other grabbed hold of Alec's hips, fingers digging into the skin. Then he gently pushed himself inside Alec, making his lover's head lull back against his chest. He went painfully slow, watching carefully for any sign that he was hurting Alec. None came, the Shadowhunter simply looked like he had just arrived in heaven. Alec's hand went to Magnus's hips, digging his nails into the skin to encourage him to _fucking move already_. Magnus didn't need any more encouragement. He rolled his hips against Alec, and both moaned at the sheer pleasure of being finally joined together again.

Magnus moved his head so that he could kiss and nip at Alec's neck, making the Shadowhunter shudder and moan more as he thrust slowly into him. His right arm bent, his fist clenching, trapping the Shadowhunter against him (as if he was going anywhere), and his left grabbed Alec's waist, holding him close. His left hand stroked Alec's abs. Alec moaned continuously, and louder with each thrust. "Magnus…Magnus, I love you so much." he whispered, pushing his hips back against Magnus's to push the Warlock even deeper into him, making them both gasp.

It was like they had arrived in heaven. Together was were they belong, it felt like the world was _right_ when they were like this. When Magnus and Alec were joined, nothing was wrong, everything was okay. It felt so good. Alec tipped his head back to meet Magnus's lips, but that didn't last very long; one single thrust had them both gasping for breath, and Magnus just buried his face in Alec's shoulder, clenching his eyes shut as he thrust shallowly into him.

He was close. Alec was close. He could feel it, feel it coiling inside his stomach, feel it in the way Alec was clenching around him, he could almost _touch _it. Alec's hand went up to entwine with Magnus's right hand that was right next to his face, and his other entwined with the Warlock's other hand that was draped over his hips. "I love you." muttered Magnus against Alec's ear before softly biting on the lobe. It was right there, Nirvana, Heaven, whatever you wanted to call it. It was there. Within arm's reach. Alec tipped his head back, and Magnus leaned in. The moment their lips touched, a shock wave ran through them both and they flew over the precipice together. The room was filled with screams and moans, as Magnus came inside Alec and Alec on the sheets underneath him. Magnus's arms tightened hard around Alec; he never wanted to let go as he moaned into the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "I love you. I've missed you so much." He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, with the Shadowhunter in his arms.

Alec's inhaled deeply, trying to regain his breath. Trying, and failing. His hands were still woven through Magnus's and it felt like he wasn't going to let go any time soon. "I love you, too. God, it kills me. And I'm going to let it." he laughed breathlessly. "I want you again. Yet I feel like my body can't even move."

Magnus knew the feeling. His entire body was tingling, all the muscles relaxed to the point of paralysis and his eyes couldn't stay open for long. "Stay with me forever, Alec."

Alec pulled away just enough so that Magnus's utterly spend length cold leave him, and he could turn around to look at the Warlock. "Forever." he whispered, kissing Magnus softly. "Sleep." he continued, lifting a finger to touch Magnus's forehead, softly stroking the spot between the eyebrows. Magnus's eyes fell shut out of their own volition, he just couldn't keep them open anymore. "I'll be here in the morning. And every morning after. Sleep."

Magnus smiled, muttered 'I love you' once more, before literally passing out with Alec in his arms.

**—Malec—**

Alec managed to stay awake for a few more minutes so he could gaze at Magnus some more. The Warlock that had chased after him upon learning about the stupid lie. The Warlock that never gave him up for _anything._ Alec loved him so much.

He'd been stupid. So incredibly stupid, and he knew that. If there was one thing that he'd never do again, in his entire life, then it was this. Breaking up with Magnus to _protect_ him. Looking back on it, it was laughable. He could've known that Magnus wouldn't let that slide. He knew the Warlock like no other did.

They were in it together now. Till dead did them part. He didn't need vows to know that. He would protect Magnus with his life, but it wouldn't do either of them any good if they stayed apart. The world just wasn't_right_ when they were apart. It was like everything, the balance, the gravity, depended on Magnus and Alec's relationship. Right here, in Magnus's arms, everything was all right. Nobody could hurt them.

Alec snuggled close to Magnus's chest, and closed his eyes, ready to give his spend body some much needed rest. Right now, there was nothing that could harm them, or tear them apart. They would live forever together.

So he fell asleep, not knowing of the oncoming war, not knowing about the pain that he was still facing. Happy. As he should be.


End file.
